


Roses

by HoneyBlue



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slight trigger warning, an old fic of mine, cross posted, probably, soft shit as well, trigger warning is slight, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBlue/pseuds/HoneyBlue
Summary: "Fuck, it's not here. Where is it then?"





	1. Prologue

The rooftop door opened

Footsteps became louder

Loud music started to play

Eyes opened

 

From his usual resting spot, Youngjae was rudely awoken by the loud ruckus. He was so ready to give the person a piece of his mind when he turned and saw a sight so angelic( _cliché,I know_ ) and so elegant, his jaws dropped, wondering whether he was actually in heaven.

Spinning on one foot was a boy with the smoothest looking chestnut hair he has ever seen, he had on a red sweater that looked huge on him and he had long jean-clad legs. The most angelic thing about him was the huge smile he had on while moving so freely.

Youngjae then, decided to continue being a little creep and look at the boy now in the midst of doing some complicated moves albeit so elegantly. He was honestly wondering whether he would actually see any white feathered wings sprouting from behind him.

 

_5 mins past_

_10 mins past_

_20 mins past_

_45 mins past_

_60 mins past_

 

The boy stumbled in his steps, Youngjae sat up alittle bit straighter, eyes following the boy's movement. The boy turned off the little speaker that was on the ground leaving behind heavy breathing and a silence. The boy then slowly walked back to the rooftop door still panting and made his way down the stairs.

 _Well_ , _that_ _was_ _interesting_ , Youngjae thought. He stood up, brushed himself off and was about to leave before he caught sight of something on the floor.

He went towards it "What's this? Hmmm, this _is_ getting interesting." He pocketed the item and left the rooftop.

 

 

 

"Fuck, it's not here, where is it then?" Junhong ran a hand through his hair sighing for the upteenth time. _Fuck this, just gonna make a new one_. Junhong turned and left the rooftop.

As Junhong walked out of the campus grounds, a pair of eyes followed him.

 


	2. Rose

"Erm, I lost my student card, I was wondering if I could make a new one my name is Choi Junhong." He was currently in the administration office talking to the smartly dressed lady seated at the front desk.

"You're Choi Junhong? Your card was found and the person wants you to meet him at the rooftops at 2." the lady spoke.

"Er, why didn't he just pass it to you and at the rooftops, aren't we not allowed there?" Junhong was utterly confused, why go through so much trouble to pass a student card and more so at the rooftops.

Though he did went there, no one was allowed but the lock was broken for awhile now and nobody cared to fix it.

"I don’t know why either and for the rooftops, I don’t care and its none of my business either. I'm just here for the pay." the lady said while looking at her computer screen probably bored out of her mind.

"Erm ok,thanks" Junhong then headed for the exit, deep in thought while receiving a grunt from the lady.

Junhong still didn't get it, he was basically a loner, noone talked to him, more like he didn't want to talk to anyone so why was this one person wanting to meet him just to pass back his card.

He glanced at his phone, it was only 1pm so an hour more to go. He didn’t have a really good feeling about it though, his gut feeling told him that whatever he worked for is going to be crumbling apart.

 

Its 1.55

Junhong made his way up the stairs leading to the roof

Its 1.58

Junhong reached the top of the stairs, he opened the door and stepped into the afternoon sun.

Its 1.59

Junhong saw a figure facing the sun. The figure had shiny black hair, he wore a purple flannel and black jeans and was definitely shorter than he was but there was this aura of dominance that came from him somehow.

Its 2.00

The figure turned around revealing pretty brown eyes, a playfulness loosely veiled. A straight, sharp nose and a smirk ghosting on his lips.

 

_Do you want the same thing to happen again_

_No? then stop it_

 

Junhong snapped out of his awe and speechlessness _(is this even a word?)_ and said, "the counter lady said you have my card, can I have it back?"

"Sure but on one condition." Youngjae walked towards him

"What, are you serious?" Junhong furrowed his eyebrows

"Yeah, go on a date with me and you can have your card back." Youngjae smirked.

"No," Junhong narrowed his eyes at him wondering whether this was all a joke. He honestly was shocked and kinda flattered but this person was being kinda ridiculous.

Youngjae's eyes widened, a gasp and a hand to his chest, "Wow, is this the feeling of rejection?"

Junhong resisted the urge to smile and instead scoffed, "Can I seriously have my card back?"

"No, not unless you go on a date with me."Youngjae went back to his playful demeanor.

Junhong sighed and proceeded to leave the roof not before Youngjae caught his wrist _(woah the cliché)_

"Stop it, stop being like this. We just met, you don't even know me."Junhong turned around, slowly getting annoyed.

"Well, I want to. Can't you give me a chance?" Youngjae held on tighter to the younger's wrist.

 

_Tick tock tick tock_

_Would you give him a chance?_

_A chance to ruin everything you built?_

"Sorry, no" Junhong pulled his arm away from the other's grip, leaving the roof.

 

 

It was after class, Junhong was packing his things when a familiar face showed up. Junhong ignored him and continued packing his things, lifting his bag over his shoulder ready to leave the classroom

"Wait." A hand blocked his path, he looked towards the owner of said hand. "Here." A flower of some sort was given to him. It was a pink rose.

Junhong felt a blush slowly rise up. "Thanks, its really pretty" he accepted the flower, hands brushing against the other. Junhong was never given this much attention before, it felt so foreign, weird and he flustered at the touch.

"Glad you liked it." Youngjae was liking the fact that he made the younger blush.

"Why aren't you giving up?" Junhong found it weird when he so plainly rejected the other just yesterday and he's still here giving him a rose, trying to court him. That thought made him bite on his lower lip shyly.

"I still wanna try no matter." Youngjae smiled, finding the younger really adorable as his gaze travelled to the younger's lips

Feeling flattered was really an understatement right now for Junhong, he felt special, felt cared for.

 

_You know what happened the last time. Hmm_

_Do you want a repeat of that?_

 

"Stop it, im not interested."Junhong forced himself to look away from the other's gaze.

"I'm still going to try no matter how many times you stop me."Youngjae challenged.

"Fine, do whatever you want" Junhong huffed, turned and walked out of the classroom though still holding onto the rose

Junhong went to the bathroom, still holding on to the rose. His mind slowly becoming a jumbled mess.

 

What if he's being genuine?

 

_What? Are you second guessing now?_

 

He's still trying to court me even though I rejected him twice

 

_And? Doesn't mean shit. He's just going to charm his way through, spit you out when he had his fun and then again you will be left broken._

 

I..

 

_Speechless? Besides, who would genuinely love you. He's probably playing you_

 

He's probably playing you

That reality jabbed into his heart like a knife.

 

_Aw, don't get so heartbroken now. Where was the wall you built up? Don't tell me just a few words and a measly flower can make it crumble_

 

Junhong steeled himself, washed his face, eyeing himself in the mirror. He left the bathroom, throwing the rose into the trashcan.


	3. Geranium

The following day, Junhong entered his class, feeling many pairs of eyes on him, hushed whisperings travelling to his ears.He remained unbothered and went to his usual seat which was at the back of the class _(cuz ya know loner and all)_.

What laid on the desk was another rose. Along with the rose, a piece of paper. He had a feeling he knew who sent it but still picked the paper up nonetheless though slightly reluctant.

 

_Junhong, my beautiful angel_

 

Said male cringed, feeling goosebumps running up his arm. He sighed inwardly trying his best to continue reading the rest.

 

_Your eyes sparkle and shine_

_Like the stars in the night_

_Your presence makes me whole_

_Let me have you day and night_

 

_How are you today? Hope this brightens up your day_

_From Your Beloved,_

_Yoo Youngjae._

 

_P.S Can you be the sun to my moon?_

 

 _So that's his name, he didn't even introduce himself,_ Junhong face reddened, feeling different bursts of emotions all at once. He really didn’t know what to do. He admits the other male was slowly worming his way through his heart with the things he did and the words he said.

 

_Hey hey hey don’t go running into dangerous territory now, Didn’t I already tell you?_

_He's playing you, he's gonna leave just like the others._

 

He held the rose, looking at it before putting it aside.

 

 

 

"Looking for me?" A voice sounded from behind, his voice. Junhong turned around, locking eyes with the older. He was looking really good, wearing just a blue long-sleeved plain top and denim but he looked good. _My god, why am I thinking that_ Junhong shook his head

"I know. You wanted to tell me how much you have utterly fallen for me right?" Youngjae smirked.

Junhong rolled his eyes," no, just wanted to give these back to you" He handed the rose and the paper to Youngjae.

"Keep it, they are for you." Youngjae eyed the items then looked back up into the younger's eyes, a small smile on his face

"Stop it, This is getting nowhere and you're wasting your time." Junhong really doesn't get it.

"No it's not and how am I wasting my time?"Youngjae rebutted

"Is this somewhat funny to you? I told you clearly, I'm not interested." Junhong furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why the other was so stubborn.

"And you told me to do whatever I want." Youngjae was just being honest, that was what the younger had said.

Junhong sighed, feeling like he dug a grave for himself. "You're still gonna try no matter how many times I say no?"

Youngjae simply nodded.

"Okay then."

"No matter how- wait what, you're ok with it?" Youngjae looked at him with huge eyes, clearly shocked the younger wasn't rejecting him anymore,

"shit, now I need to step up my game." He started to pace around, getting lost in thoughts.

Junhong watched the other, feeling overwhelmed, he wants to believe in the other, he really wants to but it's too good to be true. He isn't worth the fretting over, isn't worth this much attention.

 

Life isn't a fairytale 

Youngjae can be the moon 

But he can't be his sun 

 

 

 

Junhong is doubting his own words. The more Youngjae tried, the more he felt himself losing. The more time he spent with the older, the more he felt the wall he built crumble apart.

With every passing moment, he dared to believe that maybe, just _maybe_ this was real. They were currently on the roof, the roof slowly turning into their usual meeting place.

"How did you know where my class is anyway?" Junhong broke the comfortable silence.

"I have my ways" Youngjae flashed a playful grin at him.

"You aren't some creepy stalker are you?"Junhong leaned back slightly, looking warily at the man beside him.

"If I'm a stalker, I would be your exclusive stalker."Youngjae flirted shamelessly.

Junhong as always, blushed furiously, looking away. No matter how many times the older flirted oh so shamelessly, Junhong couldn’t get used to it, always getting all shy.

Youngjae took pride in making the younger all flustered and embarrassed, finding him so adorable and lovable. Youngjae took the other's hand in his and gently intertwined them.

Junhong turned back, looking at their hands together, his eyes travelling up into the other's eyes. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he could feel the heat rushing down his neck.

 

_Congrats, you are a fucking idiot_

_Now your heart is free for anyone to break_

 

 _It doesn't matter_ Junhong has officially fallen for the older and his cringy words. "Here, I held on to this long enough," A card came into his view.

"Oh, thanks." Junhong was glad the older finally returned him his card and glad that he decided to wait instead of wasting extra money to make a new one. "Where did you find it anyway?"

"Here."Youngjae gestured to the wide open space they were in.

"But I came here and I couldn’t find it."Junhong recalled, taking the card out of the other's hand.

"Er, well...er. I saw it after you dropped it, I suppose." Youngjae stammered out, feeling like he got caught red-handed.

"That means, you were here the day I lost it?" Junhong realized, slightly shocked since he really thought no one would be there that day and embarrassed as he accidentally revealed his whole world to other people.

"Erm, you can say that but it was you who came in and disturbed my nap." Youngjae reasoned.

"You were here the whole time?! And you didn’t say anything at all." Junhong was even more shocked now, and his theory that the other was a creepy stalker was seemingly becoming true.

"Er, well...I, I was going to but I didn’t want to disturb you dancing, you looked like you were having fun." Youngjae reasoned, leaving out the fact that he thought the younger was looking so carefree and not to mention angelic even while dancing hip hop.

Upon hearing that, Junhong was kinda glad the older haven't stopped him. His demons have came out to attack him on that day, one of the worst attacks he had for awhile.

Dancing was one of the channels he has to loosen himself up, a utopia for him to forget about everything, where his demons can't get to him. Junhong smiled at the other, going back to lean against the wall behind them, their hands still intertwined.

 

_Don't come back crying when he breaks your heart._


	4. Mock Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning

Junhong was on his way to his classroom, turning a corner when he saw a sight he probably didn't need to see, a girl was hugging Youngjae like her life depends on it.

As Youngjae wasn't facing him, he quickly walked back the way he came from, deciding to use another route to his classroom. 

She could be just a friend, Junhong tried to reason with himself. He didn’t know what to feel, the older looked so intimate with the girl. 

 

 

_Didn't I tell you already, he's playing you_

 

Junhong reached his classroom, looking at the usual things that now appear on his desk. He pushed the things aside, he didn’t want to think about it now.

After the lesson, he left for the cafeteria when the girl from before showed up in front of him. "You're Junhong?" the girl asked, giving him a really warm and friendly smile. 

"Yeah and you are?"Junhong was slightly confused and wary as to why the girl is talking to him. 

"I'm Min In, Youngjae's girlfriend. I heard Youngjae talk a lot about a new friend, but he never introduced you to me so I wanted to just meet you without him knowing." the girl giggled. 

"Oh…is it, Youngjae-ssi never mentioned you before." Junhong felt a sharp pain in his heart. He forced a smile onto his face, feeling as if a part of him just died. 

"How could he not mention me? I'm his girlfriend." Min In gasped, "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." She huffed, though she turned back to Junhong smiling," Sorry, I sidetracked there awhile but well, when and how did you two meet?" 

"Erm, a few weeks back and he found my lost card." Junhong answered, felling tears welling up in his eyes. His emotions are all so conflicting at the moment, one part of him wanted to rush to Youngjae and ask him why he had lied to him but what right did he have, Youngjae wasn't his in the first place.

Another wanted to strangle the girl in front of him and another just wanted to leave that place immediately and just not see anyone at all.  

"Oh, I see. I gotta go but it was nice meeting you." She smiled, glanced at her phone before turning around. "Oh and just a reminder, Youngjae is mine and  _only_ mine." She walked away. 

 

_From what she said, she probably knows about your 'friendship' with him_

_Why would he give up such a beautiful girl for you_

_Told you he was playing with you_

_He probably never liked you from the start_

_How pathetic_

_Why not you make yourself scarce so that they can be the happy couple_

_Haven't you learnt your lesson about your worth_

_You're just broken goods, to be trashed again and again_

_You're worthless_

 

_No one wants you_

_Youngjae didn't want you_

Shut Up

 

 

_Even your own parents-_

"Shut Up!" Junhong shouted, covering his ears. He was curled up with his knees to his chest on the roof. The sky, as if it read the situation darkened.

Thunder can be heard rumbling in the distance and the winds picked up speed. A thunderstorm is coming. Junhong looked up into the dark clouds, breathing heavily. 

 

_You're the reason why Mum died_

 

"Stop!" 

 

_You're the reason why Dad became a drunkard_

 

"Stop.....please" 

 

_It's your own fault why you got hurt_

_Dad was right, you are a worthless piece of shit_

_You deserved it_

 

Heavy downpour as if the heavens are laughing at him.  

Tears mixed with rain.  

Lips quivering  

Jaws clenched so hard it aches 

So cold 

It's so cold  

 

Mummy! Look!  

Pitter-patter of the rain hitting the ground 

Little footsteps ran, leaving the safety of the umbrella 

Lightning strikes, thunder roars 

Turning to the right, bright lights coming closer, honks becoming louder  

"Junhong!" 

Junhong! 

Sounds of rushed footsteps 

Lifted off the ground in a warm embrace 

Arms held him "Junhong!"

A screech, a bang  

The world turned black 

 

  


	5. Bittersweet

Junhong opened his eyes, everything was a blur. Slowly, things came to a focus.  _Where am I?_ Junhong looked at the blue walls of the room he was currently in. He pushed himself up much to his difficulty.

He looked down and noticed he was in a bed, shirtless, scars for anyone to see. He quickly pulled up the covers, slowly becoming scared. He glanced down the blankets, relieved that he had on some shorts though they weren't his.  

 _Shit_ Junhong didn't really remember what happened after it started to rain though he can still remember the screams of his mum and the feeling of rain falling on him but how he got here, he had no clue. 

"You're awake." the door in the room that he was in opened, revealing someone that Junhong probably didn't want to see now.

Youngjae walked in, eyes filled with worry. "Do you feel ok, anywhere not feeling good?" He sat on the edge of the bed, hand reaching for Junhong's forehead.  

Junhong jerked back, looking warily at Youngjae. He pulled the blankets up higher, trying to hide his bare shoulders from the other's eyes.

Youngjae pulled back his hand, looking confused and maybe a little hurt but Junhong isn't going to care. "Why am I here and where are my clothes?" Junhong asked, looking up at the older apprehensively. 

"You were at the rooftop when it was raining, you fainted and so I brought you back. Your clothes were all wet so I changed you out of them. I didn't change your underwear if you're worried about that." Youngjae explained, a cheeky grin on his face. 

"Erm, thanks but I should get going, I don't want to impose on you." Junhong was looking around, wondering how he was gonna leave without any clothing. 

"Why would you impose on me? Just stay, I can take care of you." Youngjae tried to tuck the younger back under the covers. Though Junhong did struggle, he was still too weak to push Youngjae's hands away.  

"Don't do this please, you're making things harder." Junhong spoke, still trying to get out of the warm covers.  

"Do what? What make things harder, why are you pushing me away?" Youngjae asked, hurt obvious in his eyes. 

"Do you really not know or are you just playing dumb?" Junhong was fed up. He has had enough of everything to the point where he could feel a headache coming and also he finally managed to get himself partially off the bed, dragging the blankets with him.  

"What? What am I supposed to know?" Youngjae was really confused now.  

Junhong felt really angry, yes but the disappointment he felt. He didn't expect the older to be such a person. "Your girlfriend," Junhong felt a stab in his heart when he said it aloud "she introduced herself to me and told me who she was and that you were hers only. Were you playing with me the whole time?" Junhong's voice cracked.

"Stop making things difficult by caring about me, it will just make me selfish and want you for myself no matter how fake your feelings are. But this is unfair to your girlfriend no matter so stop this." Junhong felt his already sore eyes well up in tears again. 

"Wait what, girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." Youngjae was shocked not to say the least. 

"Why are you still lying?" Tears were now flowing freely down Junhong's cheeks. 

"I'm not! I really don't have a girlfriend." Youngjae reached out for the younger only to have his hand slapped away. A sudden thought came into his mind. "Did she say her name, was she called Min In?" 

Junhong merely just nodded, sobs escaping his mouth. Youngjae reached out again, Junhong jerked away, forcing Youngjae to cup the younger's face forcefully until he stopped struggling. 

"Junhong, Junhong please listen to me, she isn't my girlfriend. She was my ex. She wants me back again, I refused. Please believe me, she isn't my girlfriend." Youngjae wiped away the younger's tears, feeling his heart ache and his mind getting clouded with anger. 

Junhong searched the other's eyes, feeling doubtful and now it's his turn to be confused. He sniffed, now not knowing what to say.

Youngjae pushed him back onto the bed, Junhong complied. "Sleep, ok?" Youngjae pulled the blankets higher, brushing Junhong's hair away from his face. 

Once Youngjae made sure Junhong is nicely tucked in and sound asleep, he left the room with angry yet careful steps. 

 

 

"What the fuck is your problem?" Youngjae's shouted into the phone. 

"Never expected you to call me but what's this about? What did I do? I don't remember doing anything bad." the voice becoming playful. 

"Bitch, what the fuck did you do. I don't have any patience for your bullshit." Youngjae felt his blood boiling, wanting to just give the bitch on the other end a tight slap. 

"I didn't do anything, I only reminded who you belong to." The voice was nonchalant. 

"I never belonged to you." Youngjae growled back into the receiver. 

"So you're angry that I met with your little boyfriend when we are still dating?" Min In challenged. 

"We broke up long ago Min In, stop being fucking delusional, you were the one that came to me just now asking to reconcile." Youngjae retorted.  

"You are mine and would forever be. If you know what's best, leave the boy and we can live happily ever after." With that, Min In hung up. 

"Fucking crazy bitch." Youngjae ran a hand through his hair frustratedly. Youngjae was royally pissed right now. _Live happily ever after my foot. I ain't taking shit orders from that bitch_. 

Youngjae went back into the room where Junhong is now soundly asleep in. Looking at the younger sleeping peacefully, Youngjae felt his heart calm down. 

"I'm not letting you get hurt again." Youngjae promised as he ran his hand through the younger's hair. 

"A....ppa....p...leas...e..stt...op.." Junhong cried out, brows starting to furrow. Tears started to streak down his face, his cries growing louder. 

 _Oh shit fuck_  Youngjae panicked, not knowing what to do. He tried to gently shake the younger awake but to no avail. He slipped into the bed beside the younger, positioned himself and gently cradled Junhong's head into his lap. _(idk how but he managed to)_

He started to hum a soft tune that he remembered his mum singing to him when he had his nightmares, feeling the younger relax after a few moments.

 

 

Junhong opened his eyes again to the still unfamiliar surroundings, he felt something going through his hair though it was pretty comfortable and Junhong felt like he could go back to dreamland.

The hand stilled on his head and a small whine slipped out of his throat. A soft chuckle was heard and the hand continued moving, Junhong hummed softly, snuggling into the lap that his head was lying on. 

"You awake, love?" Junhong heard a voice that sounded strangely like Youngjae. 

"No," Junhong whined.  _Wait, love........Youngjae?_  

Junhong's eyes shot open, looking up to come face to face with no one other than Youngjae. Immediately, he got up, realised that he was still shirtless, pulled up the blanket and scrambled into a corner of the bed. 

"Wait what," Junhong's memories started coming back and he relaxed visibly. 

"Love, you okay?" Youngjae asked with worried eyes. 

"Yeah, I'm ok."Junhong blushed  

"Well, it's already pretty late and you're probably hungry so wanna order delivery?" Youngjae suggested. 

 

 

Seated in the living room was Junhong dressed in Youngjae's oversized pyjamas and Youngjae himself with takeout in their hands. With all the things that have happened, the silence was no longer comfortable.

Junhong glaring at his food as if it had offended him while Youngjae occasionally glancing at the younger with worry.  After a long painful silence, Junhong finally spoke, 

"Who is she?"  

"Who what?" Blame Youngjae and his dumbness. More silence followed. 

"Oh, oh right, Min In. She was my ex," Youngjae finally remembered, face-palming himself mentally. _You had one job_.

"Well, she confessed over a year ago and since I had a little crush on her as well, I figured out why not try, but over the months that we were together, she started to show her ugly side, being all obnoxious, constantly criticising everything that I did, expecting me to give up my life for her while at the same time keeping her tabs on me. Thankfully, Daehyun did warn me before and plus I didn't like her that much so I was clear enough to know that she was just manipulating me as she pleased. I broke it off though not without difficulty and never contacted her at all afterwards." 

Junhong didn't say anything, just scooted over and snuggled into the older's chest. Though he was taller, he could comfortably fit into the older's embrace. No words were needed as Youngjae's arms held him  

"I...i" Junhong hesitated, further burying his face into the warm chest. 

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything right now. I'd wait for you to tell me." Youngjae's voice was gentle and soothing. 

Junhong looked back up at him and as all the cliches go, time seemed to stop as they continued staring into each other's eyes. 

 No one was sure who started it but they both leaned in, eyes on each other's lips, inching closer and closer. Their senses slowly getting filled with the scents of the other. 

Closer 

And closer... 

   


"YOO YOUNGJAE-" 

The pair jumped apart, Junhong scrambling all the way to the end of the couch, face stained a cherry red while Youngjae scowled looking over at the intruder. 

"SHIT SORRY I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING, LEGIT NOTHING AT ALL I'M JUST GONNA GO, YOU GUYS CAN CONTINUE" the intruder shouted, awkwardly making his way back to the door. 

"Jung Daehyun, get back here. What the fuck do you want?" Youngjae asked, trying to keep it in and not lash out at his roommate that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, like  _seriously_  where did he come from. 

"Well....it's okay, i can leave first. It's not anything important anyway." Daehyun waved his hand sheepishly, awkward laughter slipping out of his lips. 

"The moment is already ruined thanks, so what is it that is oh  _so_  important that you had to barge in at the wrong timing." Youngjae deadpanned. 

"Haha, erm...your ex is running around, saying that you guys are back together- 

"What!?" Youngjae jumped up, eyes growing as big as saucers. He looked towards Junhong immediately to see those wide eyes looking back at him. 

Youngjae shook his head frantically, "We aren't back together, believe me. Please." He was so, _so_ fucking scared the younger would react in the way he did a few hours back, he didn't want to see him cry again. 

 A smile started to form on Junhong's face, "I know, I believe you. Relax." Youngjae sagged in relief, feeling the unclenching of his heart. 

Daehyun glanced between the both of them, curiosity shining in his eyes, "erm...so what's the situation right now?" 

"Shut up Dae, you almost ruined things, so what is actually going on? Im confused as fuck." Youngjae ran a hand through his hair.  

Junhong felt his breath hitch, looking at Youngjae being all fine just by running his hand through his hair  _My god I'm so whipped someone help me._

"It's exactly what i said, your bitch of an ex is running around, telling everyone you guys are back together and giving Junhong a bad name. With how surprisingly popular she is, the news is spreading and its spreading fast." Daehyun explained, giving Junhong a worried glance. 

"Wait what, what did she say about Junhong?" Youngjae questioned.  

"She said many things, many bad things." Daehyun answered, looking between the two of them. 

"Oh my god, stop talking like that and get to the main point already." Youngjae said, irritated.  

The older rolled his eyes, "She said that Junhong was the reason why you guys broke in the first place, basically saying Junhong is a vixen*, slut, a whore and other horrible names. People actually believed her, i mean with how fake she behaves in front of others, I'm not surprised."  

 

Daehyun had definitely seen Min In in her very horrible and very real self. With the many years of being friends with Youngjae, he can safely say that Youngjae has the _worst_ of worst tastes when it came to Min In.

He knew from the start of his best friend's relationship that the girl was trouble. He could see through her facade, how pretentious she was but since Youngjae was being all happy, he didn't really want to ruin it for him though he did warn him before.

When things took a turn for the worse, when Min In started to show her real manipulating bitch self, he was so glad that Youngjae actually took his warnings before into consideration and was able to free himself from the bitch's clutches. 

Youngjae sat back on the couch next to Junhong, taking his hands. "I'm so sorry Junhong, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

 Youngjae looking at him with guilty eyes made Junhong feel so weak.  

"It's ok, I'm not exactly someone that people give a shit about so it's fine, it won't bother me." Junhong reassured. 

"What do you mean not exactly someone that people give a shit about, i give a shit about you and it bothers me that the bitch is going around spreading such things about you when you're not like that." Youngjae scolded.  

Junhong was slightly taken aback by how agitated Youngjae was though his face blushed a soft red, " Thank you." He muttered. 

"What for?" Youngjae asked, confused.  

"For everything." 

"Erm guys." Daehyun stood there, silently judging the two of them as they got lost in each other's eyes. 

"Guys, we have things to worry about." He deadpanned. 

No answer. 

"GUYS, STOP WITH THE SAPPY SHIT, WE HAVE THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT, YOU GUYS CAN KISS LATER ON GODDAMN." Daehyun had had enough of the two making heart eyes at each other.  

The two finally snapped out of it, Junhong turning red and Youngjae glaring at Daehyun, "Stop ruining the moment, well what do you suggest to do to solve things, smarty pants."  

"Firstly, you can start by not calling me names and secondly, how would i know. That bitch is your ex, not mine."  

"So, you might as well just don't say anything, Junhong and I would appreciate it. Thank you very much." Youngjae rolled his eyes. 

Junhong looked between the two of them with what you would call amusement but in his mind he was wondering how the two were even friends with how much they probably fought on a daily basis or maybe it was just him that probably didn't know how friendships work anymore. 

Though he didn't see Daehyun much, Junhong had grown to like him from the few months that he had gotten closer with Youngjae. 

The elder was nice to him maybe cause he knew Youngjae was wooing him so he didn't want to leave a bad impression or something or maybe it could be Daehyun was genuinely being nice. But no matter, Junhong finds him ok. 

Junhong smiled in amusement as the two in front of him continued to bicker like an old married couple.  

"Maybe you guys should be together instead." The youngest spoke up, disrupting the two from their pretty pointless arguement. 

The two simultaneously glanced at each other before they fake gagged with disgust written all over their faces.  

"Fuck no, why would i want to be with someone as horrible as him. Besides, he's smitten with you, good luck being with this bastard." Daehyun said as he pointed to Youngjae.  

"Excuse me, how dare you insult me like this. You aren't that great yourself either. Junhong don't listen to that fucker." Youngjae retorted, sitting back down beside the younger. 

"My eyes are only on you, got it?" Youngjae asked softly, smiling at him. The younger nodded, smiling cutely. 

Daehyun rolled his eyes, mimicking Youngjae's words exaggeratedly making the other turn and glare while Junhong just sat there, laughing at Daehyun's antics.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * i used vixen in the context of a fox spirit. In legends, the fox spirit would typically seduce someone else's husband


	6. Tulip

Junhong walked into school, everyone's eyes on him. They started to whisper and Junhong could faintly make out certain words, mainly 'youngjae' and 'ex'.

He remained unbothered while walking down the corridor, he wasn't that affected by those words but the amount of people looking at him really set him off. 

 

_Well, looks like you're the campus slut_

_How nice and shameless of you to show your face around_

 

Junhong continued walking, his footsteps picking up pace as it was getting increasingly overwhelming to say the least.  

"Didn't expect the loner to be such a slut!" A nasally voice shouted. 

He stopped walking, somewhat recognising the voice, it was Min In. He turned back to see that indeed it was her. She had her hand against her hip, while being surrounded by the crowd, probably just hungry for some drama.

She held her head high as she walked towards him, stopping just a few steps away. 

"Finally, I'm able to explain why i was so cruelly dumped and it's all because of you. You seduced my man, made him fall for your stupid charms but too bad, your charms don't work shit and it ain't even lasting, now he's back with who he rightfully belongs to." Min In sneered at him, the crowd listening intently to whatever she was saying.  

Junhong wasn't going to just swallow down whatever bullshit the other had spewed out of her mouth.  

"It's my fault you got dumped? I'm sorry but I have nothing to do with you getting dumped, you getting dumped is your own fault." Junhong retorted. 

"Oh now you are saying it's my own fault when you are the one that seduced him, you whore. Haven't you got any shame." Min In scoffed. 

Junhong's eyes narrowed, feeling the annoyance surging in him. 

 

Youngjae was on his way to find Junhong when he heard the overly-cringy voice that spoke to him through the phone the night before. He turned around, trying to find the source of the sound.

He saw both Min In and Junhong stood, surrounded by a crowd. He immediately rushed to Junhong, internally praying that everything was ok though it definitely don't look that way. He reached the crowd to hear Junhong retorting.

He felt pretty surprised since he have never heard the younger ever being like this but his heart swelled with pride as he saw how Junhong was handling it pretty well. Min In looks pissed as fuck. Looks like he didn't need to interfere yet. 

 

"Well, shouldn't you be the one without any shame? Crawling back to someone that supposedly cheated on you." Junhong smirked, feeling kinda victorious seeing the enraged look on Min In's face.  

"Crawling back? He was the one that begged for me to go back to him." Min In said with an almightly look on her face. 

"Really? you were the one that was clinging on to him yesturday, not the other way round." Junhong raise an eyebrow, looking at her knowingly. He could tell that the other was losing it, getting exposed and all. 

 

Min In suddenly walked towards him, holding her head down, hands travelling to her face. She stopped in front of him and looked up, her eyes red and teary. Junhong getting caught off guard didn't realise the hand that was rising up, reaching for his face.

He suddenly jerked sideways, turning in the process and he heard the unmistakably sound of a slap resonate through the silence of the corridor. He turned around to see Youngjae with his head at an angle and a shocked look on Min In's face.  

 

Youngjae turned, glared at her, "Stop doing whatever you are doing, it's fucking disgusting." 

"What's fucking disgusting is you cheating on me." Min In cried out. 

"Bitch, i met Junhong long after we broke up, stop trying to get pity from other people by putting on such an act." Youngjae was infuriated, here comes her pretentious 'i need your pity' self.  

Min In was just sobbing uncontrollably right now. The crowd was pretty much silent, some glaring at Youngjae, some openly judging the girl while the rest had faces full of confusion, glancing to and fro.  

"Why are you being so cruel to me? I love you, I did so much for you. Come back to me" Min In sobbed.  

Youngjae rolled his eyes, "Stop being so fucking dramatic."

Junhong stepped forward, holding on to Youngjae's wrist. Youngjae turned to see Junhong slightly shaking his head at him.

 Youngjae sighed and turned back to face the still crying Min In. 

"This is just a waste of time, don't bother either of us anymore." Youngjae said firmly before taking Junhong's hand, dragging him out of the crowd towards the roof. 

They settled down at their usual spot, leaning back against the wall. 

"Why did you stop me?" Youngjae asked, looking at the younger. 

"You were really harsh just now."  

"She wanted to slap you, who gave her the rights to use any violence." Youngjae explained. 

"And you took the slap for me, I'm sorry." Junhong looked at him with guilt in his eyes. He hesitantly brought his hand up, reaching for the reddened cheek.

He gently placed his hand on the older's cheek, feeling the heat radiating from under his palm. 

Youngjae nuzzled into his touch making Junhong blush, feeling that the older was being too cute for his own good. 

"Don't be sorry, it's okay." Youngjae murmured. 

"What if she continues to stir up trouble?" Junhong asked, thumb caressing the elder's cheek.  

"I really don't want to have anything to do with her anymore. She can do whatever she wants, i really can't be bothered with her." Youngjae replied, closing his eyes.

Junhong removed his hand, allowing Youngjae to scoot closer and lay his head onto his lap. He took Junhong's hand, guiding it onto his head, before closing his eyes once more.   

Junhong ran his hand through the black fluffy hair, feeling the older relax underneath his touch. 

"Youngjae, what are we exactly?" Junhong spoke softly, breaking the comfortable silence. Honestly up till now, Junhong is still unsure about their relationship, call him dumb but they never spoken about it, there was no clear cut area that they were in. 

He received a snore in reply. Junhong sighed before leaning down slowly, planting a peck on the older's forehead.  

"Aish, my legs will go numb." Junhong pouted to himself, leaning back against the wall, resuming his stroking of the hair. 


	7. Forget-Me-Not

Days later, Junhong found himself at a cafe that was near his campus. He was seated at one of the tables, fiddling with his fingers obviously waiting for someone though he was slightly earlier, like an hour earlier 

"Is anyone seated here?" A voice brought him out of his daze. 

Junhong looked up to see a guy probably just slightly older than him and black hair that was gelled up nicely. He had tan skin and a bright smile. Junhong felt pretty awkward seeing that this random person was being _really_ random.  

"Erm...there isn't-" 

"Great!" The person plopped down on the seat in front of him. Junhong didn't know what to say considering the look on the other's face. He felt bad asking the other to go away. 

"Sorry for being so creepy but i need your help, just act natural, pretend we are a couple." The guy spoke sheepishly. 

"What?" Junhong asked, wondering if the person was being serious. 

"I'm really sorry but please?" The guy said, showing him his puppy eyes.  

Junhong glanced at his phone noting the time, there was still 50 mins for him to wait so it should be fine.  

"Ok...." Junhong reluctantly agreed. 

"Thanks so much!" 

"What is it for though if you don't mind me asking?" 

"Haish, well don't judge but I'm actually sorta spying on my best friend." The guy answered. 

Junhong tilted his head, looking at the other curiously. 

"Well, i just wanted to make sure his first date goes well. He's coming soon, I guess and i wanted the most inconspicuous disguise so here i am." The guy continued saying though looking slightly dejected. 

"You don't seem very happy though." Junhong asked. 

"Huh, even a stranger can tell, so why can't he." The guy said, looking down at his lap.

The atmostphere just turned dark in an instant. It seemed like instantly a dark cloud loomed over the other. 

At that moment, the cafe bell dinged and in walked a couple, a slender, tall male and a really pretty girl with long amber hair.

As Junhong was sat facing the door, he saw the male glance over, eyes lingering on the back of the male that was infront of him.  _(does this make sense)_  

"Is that your best friend?" Junhong asked the other. 

The other lifted his head, glancing backwards slightly. "Yeah, it is. Him and his pretty date." He confirmed, looking more than sad now. 

Junhong felt like he needed to do something as the other just looked so in pain.  

"Should we order something?" Junhong suggested, hoping it would distract the other but the other didn't even look up. 

"Sorry, i shouldn't have done this. Why did i even come." He spoke.  

"It's okay, erm..." Junhong said awkwardly as he still didn't know the other's name. 

"Oh, My name is Jongin, you can also call me Kai." Kai spoke, finally looking up. 

"I'm Junhong." Junhong slightly bowed his head in greeting. 

"Kai-ssi, are you okay?" Junhong felt dumb for asking such a stupid question, the other didn't look okay at all. 

"Yeah, I'm feeling peachy," Kai scoffed. "right, fucking peachy. I told myself that his happiness is more important and i should be a supportive best friend but i just." Kai sagged in his seat, burying his face into his hands that he braced against the table. 

Junhong felt so useless as he didn't know what to say to the other to comfort him. 

"Do you want anything? It might distract you abit." Junhong spoke up lamely. 

Kai sighed before removing his hands, looking at Junhong with his sad eyes, "Just get me something really sweet. Thank you." He spoke before sagging back into his seat. 

Junhong immediately stood up, heading to the counter. He glanced at his phone, 40 mins left. He glanced at where the couple were seated, locking eyes with the male.

He felt really uncomfortable as the male seemed to be glaring at him. He diverted his gaze to the menu that was above the counter, before asking the cashier 

"Erm, can you recommend something that is really sweet?"  

"Really sweet? Caramel frappes are pretty sweet but if you want something that is sweeter, a vanilla cookies and cream frappe would be nice." The cashier answered. 

"Then, I'd have the Vanilla cookies and cream frappe then and a hot mocha."  

"Right, one vanilla cookies and cream frappe and one hot mocha coming up." The cashier replied, before shouting out the order to the barista that was at the back chilling away. 

Junhong paid for the drinks, waited for only a moment as the barista whipped up his drinks in a flash, before taking them back to his seat. 

"Here you go, I'm not exactly sure whether it's gonna be really sweet but the cashier said it's sweeter than a caramel frappe so i guess it should be." 

"Thanks, to imagine i came here to spy and in the end, i need someone to comfort me. How pathetic." 

"It's fine really, maybe you wanna talk about it?" 

"Haish, I've always liked my best friend but since we were friends, It's just impossible to not ruin everything thus i never said anything." 

"Does your friend really not have any feelings for you?" 

"I doubt so, he never showed anything. He's also really shy so when the girl asked him out, he freaked out so I'm here, trying to make sure everything goes fine but i never expected it to be this hard or maybe I'm just an idiot, holding on to something that i should let go." 

"I've never been in your situation so all i can say is it's gonna be okay?" Junhong said, still feeling really useless. 

"Thanks, i needed that. Come, i gotta distract myself. So, what's your situation?" Kai asked, suddenly sitting up straighter. 

"My situation? What do you mean?" 

"You look like someone that has been through a bit, don't mind to share?"  

"Erm...er..." 

"It's fine if you don't want to, I'm just some random stranger after all but since i shared something with you, maybe you could share something back to make it seem like I'm not the only one talking," Kai sipped on his drink, making a face at the sweetness of it. "the cashier is right, this is really sweet." 

"Erm, its not that i don't want to say but i want to tell someone else first."  

"Oh i see, your lover?" Kai asked with a cheeky grin on his face.  

"N-no." Junhong stuttered, denying though the blush that rose on his cheeks was pretty self-explanatory.  

The other smirked, "Oh really?" 

"Y-yeah" Junhong diverted his eyes and took a sip out of his cup. He looked up again, looking towards the couple again. The male was looking in their direction yet again. 

"Erm...your friend is looking at us," 

"What, shit he's definitely suspecting whether it's me. Come, we gotta act."  

The other took a napkin, reached over the table and wiped off the coffee moustache that Junhong had. The latter tried not to lean too back as the other was slightly too close for comfort, just to make the act look alot more real. 

 

To make it even more drama _mama_ , that was the scene that Youngjae walked into.  

 

Junhong looked up, meeting eyes with Youngjae and he immediately paled. He wanted to rush over to him and explain himself but the look in the other's eyes just made him freeze in his seat. 

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Kai waved a hand infront of his face, turning back to see what the other was staring at, to immediately turn back again. 

"Fuck, Sehun saw me." Kai facepalmed.  

It became silent in the cafe, even the staff looked up to see what was with the shift in atmosphere.  

"Jongin, what are you doing here and who are you with?" A voice spoke up. Junhong still had his eyes on the newcomer that was stood near the entrance even though the other already looked away from him. 

"Oh hi Sehun, i didn't realise you were here." Kai said, smiling up at his friend. Junhong finally snapped out of it, looking up to see the guy that Kai was spying on.  

The Sehun guy glanced at Junhong, eyes narrowing at him before looking back to Kai, "Who is this? You two look really close from the way you were behaving just now." 

"He's a friend and don't you have a date to go back to," Kai asked the other, sudden anger surging through him. 

"Jongin, what's wrong?" Sehun asked, the concern obvious. 

Junhong could see Kai's facade breaking down. 

"Nothing, I'm sorry Junhong but I gotta be going." Kai said, standing up to leave, not before taking his frappe. 

Junhong just followed the other's movement, can't help but feel worried for the elder, to the entrance of the cafe where he locked eyes with Youngjae again.  

Sehun followed the other out, leaving the girl he was with confused and not to mention annoyed. 

 

Junhong suddenly remembered what happened and he immediately stood up, rushing towards Youngjae. 

"Youngjae hyung, it's not what it looks like. It really isn't." Junhong panicked. 

"Who was he?"  

"He was just a stranger that needed my help." 

"What sort of help?" 

"Some acting help." Junhong was squirming under the gaze that the elder was giving him. 

"Let's sit down." With that, Youngjae walked past him to where he was seated. The latter walked back to his seat warily, atmostphere turning so much more stiffer if it weren't already.  

"The guy was spying on his best friend and wanted a good disguise so he asked for my help, i really don't know him. The best friend was the other one and he's supposedly on a date with a girl and the guy just wanted to make sure everything was fine so he asked for my help, it was really, I really, I just, I'm sorry." Junhong rambled on, saying all of it in one breath, his head lowered as he couldn't meet the other's gaze, feeling really ashamed even though nothing really happened. 

"Apology not accepted."  

Junhong looked up to see Youngjae looking boredly at him, his face fell, panicking even more. 

"i couldn't not help him, he had those puppy eyes- 

"What" 

"No, i mean, he looked like he really needed help so i just helped him. Don't be mad at me, I'm sorry."  

"You could help him by not letting him lean so close to you." 

"I, erm....it won't happen again. I'm sorry." Junhong was just staring at his lap, biting his lower lip, looking exactly like a kicked puppy. 

"Damn right it won't happen again but I'm still not forgiving you." Youngjae crossed his arms, looking away from the younger. 

Junhong felt so helpless, he didn't want the other to be angry with him. 

 

Youngjae knew he was being petty but how dare Junhong let some random stranger get so close to him, the younger was his. 

"Youngjae-hyung, what will i have to do for you to forgive me." Junhong was just desperate now. 

"Well, I can forgive you if you do something."  

Junhong immediately sat up right, looking up with hopeful eyes. 

"What is it?" 

"Go beat the guy up." 

"What!? I can't do that."  

"Relax, i was joking." Though the look on Youngjae's face was far from joking. 

Junhong sagged back into his seat.  

"Be mine and i would forgive you." 

"What," Junhong looked up again, red staining his cheeks, "Aren't i-i already y-yours?"  

"Not officially yet, so what do you say?" Youngjae asked. 

The younger's face flamed," Yes, of course." 

Youngjae finally smiled, turning his face to show his cheek  "Good, now i want a kiss for you to be fully forgiven." 

"What,n-now?!" Junhong's face becoming even more redder if that was even possible, he glanced around, seeing that there wasn't much people in the cafe.  

"Or I will continue being mad at you."  

Junhong sighed, leaning forward to plant a quick peck on the older's cheek. Youngjae smiled at him, looking all innocent like he wasn't being childish a few seconds ago. 

"Now, what should i order?" 

Junhong just stared at the other, feeling partly relieved and partly worried. Wasn't Youngjae all mad a few moments ago and now he's smiling at Junhong like nothing ever happened.  

"You were playing with me just now, weren't you?" Junhong accused. 

"What, no. I was mad, how dare you let some stranger get so close to you." 

Junhong looked down guiltily. 

"but I could never stay mad at you for long. Plus, you were cute when you're flustered. " Youngjae smiled. 

 

Junhong felt his heart flutter, the same feeling he had whenever the elder would say something really cheesy. What did he do to deserve the elder, he didn't know.

From the day he met the elder, he felt that things were going to be different and things definitely were going to be. He could feel himself becoming whole again, feeling better than he had ever felt in his entire life.

He was so glad that he decided to give the older a chance, so glad that Youngjae was persistent, so glad he risked his all for the elder. He had no idea what the older saw in him, but he was thankful that Youngjae did.

He was grateful for the other who changed his entire life ever since that day and honestly he felt indebted to him.  

 

"Hyung, thank you. I don't know how to ever repay you." 

"For what?" Youngjae asked confused. 

"For liking me."  

A light pink rose on the older's cheeks, "Why do you need to thank me for that, it's you who attracted me." 

Junhong decided that he liked that blush on the other's cheeks, "I still want to thank you, thank you for everything that you've ever done for me. Thank you for being persistent in chasing me, just thank you." 

"I..." The blush deepened on the other's cheeks, looking really cute and all.  

Junhong just wanted to reach over and squish the older's cheeks and coo over him. 

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, love" Youngjae cleared his throat, trying to appear all calm and collected though the tips of his ears are still red. 

Junhong beamed at him, "With you around, I really am," 

"Should I get a vanilla cookies and cream frappe?" Youngjae asked, brushing off the younger's declaration to try to contain his flustered self.  

“No! I mean, it's sweet, very sweet." Junhong said, "You'll probably won't like it." 

"Hmm, then a rose tea?"  

 _Roses_ Junhong thought back on to when they first met, and how the other courted him with it. He blushed a soft red, agreeing with the suggestion.  

 

Life is definitely full of ups and downs, no doubt Junhong's life is the same. Just that now with Youngjae, he has someone to go through those ups and downs with.

Someone to rely on, someone to love and be loved by. His demons were still there, still haunting him but he's willing to help himself for the elder, no matter how long and hard it takes, he's willing to.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The ending was pretty rushed, i'm sorry bout that


End file.
